


Much Ado About Vampires

by midnight_madness0615



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, One Shot, Vampire Doyoung, exhausted grad student yuta, he just wants doyoung to cooperate, kind of slice of life maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_madness0615/pseuds/midnight_madness0615
Summary: Yuta is a grad student who hopes to get a master's degree in vampire studies at a university in Seoul. Part of his studies includes working with vampires, so he volunteers at a research facility devoted to understanding them. While there he is assigned to work with a vampire named Doyoung, who honestly couldn't care less about him or his goals. Doyoung is a cynical and stale cinnamon roll who is bored with life and just wants to mess with Yuta and make his life difficult. At least, that's how it seems on the surface, but is there more to their relationship?





	Much Ado About Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything on here and I was a little hesitant. This was originally a scene written in the style of a play for a creative writing class I took last semester, so this wasn't even meant to be a story, let alone a fanfic. It's just a little one shot, but if people show interest in it, I wouldn't mind writing an actual story or maybe a series. I hope you all enjoy it. Happy reading!

Yuta didn’t mind the cold metal chair he was sitting in. He didn’t mind the long metal table that separated him and the other occupant in the room. He didn’t even mind the sterile room itself, with its metal walls, its metal bed, and its metal floor. Yuta was one of the few who didn’t mind.

Perhaps that’s why Yuta sat there, at that table, directly across from maybe one of the most dangerous people to ever exist on planet earth. Yuta watched him, with his silky black hair and snow-like skin as he sat motionless as he had for the past fifteen minutes. He sent a playful grin to him. 

Yuta rolled his eyes as he stretched his arms above his head, rolling his neck, and then sitting back in the cold, metal chair. This session had already been going on for almost two hours. He was hungry and tired and honestly just mentally exhausted. His time here almost always left him in this state. It was time to wrap this up so that he could begin writing the report for his professor for this session. 

The man watched with curiosity. He could also tell their time together would be ending soon. “Do you want to know what the biggest difference is between the two of us?” The man asked, sitting back in the chair and crossing his arms.

Yuta pretended to think and then tapped his cheek with the pen in his hands. “Hmm…Oh! I know, I’m alive,” he pointed at himself, “and you’re dead,” he pointed the pen towards him. The man huffed in annoyance. “No, that’s not it. The difference is that when these sessions end, you can leave. You can step out that door, and you can pretend this isn’t real. Meanwhile, I’m stuck here, living like a caged animal.”

Yuta regarded him in mild frustration. “Doyoung, you think I leave here and pretend this isn’t real? You think I pretend this is all in my head?” He wasn’t paid enough for this. Actually, he wasn’t paid at all, but that was a different issue to deal with at a time when he wasn’t sitting in front of the insufferable Kim Doyoung. 

Doyoung shrugged. “Everyone does.” His voice was light, soft, but his dark brown eyes were cold, harsh, as they hardened with contempt. “Everyone wants to believe the monster under their bed is their imagination.” 

Yuta groaned, rubbing his hands down his face. He was so tired of hearing about this. Monster, this. Nightmare, that. Couldn’t he come up with something a little more original? He sighed. “Do you really think I believe that you’re a monster?” Here they went again, the same damn topic, over and over and over again. 

He took a moment to compose his thoughts, his hands pressed together, fingers pressed lightly against his lips. “Doyoung, look, if you really believe that, then why do you talk to me? You don’t talk to anyone else here except me. You show me that somehow, in some weird way, I’m special and that you believe that I’m special, and then you go and accuse me of acting like you’re not a real person. I would tell you to make up your damn mind if your actions didn’t speak louder than your words.” 

Doyoung delicately placed his hands on his knee. “Words and actions become meaningless, after a certain amount of time. What I say and do don’t matter.”

“I think that if someone says something important enough, then people will always remember it.” 

“Even so, none of it will make a difference.” 

They were getting off track. Doyoung had a knack for doing that, getting Yuta riled up and sending him down an endless tangent. He practically made a game of it. It felt like he was saying, ‘Let’s see how long it takes for Yuta to get pissed and storm out of the room.’ Well, not this time. 

“The things you say, Doyoung, can offer understanding and explanations. These will be the first steps towards acceptance. Also, you didn’t answer my previous question.” 

Doyoung smirked and leaned forward in the chair, resting his arms on the table and staring Yuta in the eyes. Yuta noted that Doyoung’s eyes were slowly changing color so that they were now more of a mahogany or a cherry oak color. “Do you think you’re special?” 

Yuta sat forward now, mirroring Doyoung’s movements and staring into his eyes. They were even brighter now, more of a bloody paper cut red. “You show me that I am.”

“You want so badly to be special. You crave it,” Doyoung huffed out a laugh, smirk still on his face. 

Yuta saw Doyoung’s eyes travel to his outstretched neck. They grew an even brighter shade of red now, like a fire truck. His fingers were just barely starting to fidget. Doyoung was hungry. 

Yuta smiled brightly and sat back in his chair again. He ran his fingers through his wheat-colored hair. He knew it wasn’t fair to tease the man, but he would take his revenge, even if it was in the smallest of ways. “Yeah well, I wouldn’t go that far. Besides, between the two of us, I think you’re just a bit more special than me.” 

Doyoung released an almost imperceptible sigh of disappointment, his eyes returning back to their dark brown, almost black color as he too sat back. “I’m not that special.”

This time, Yuta shrugged. “I think you are, I mean, look at where we are.” He gestured to the room at large. “This facility exists specifically to learn about you and your kind. That makes you pretty special.” 

Yuta wasn’t lying, this research facility existed because people like Doyoung existed, but it wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows. Yuta knew that, and so did Doyoung. That’s part of the reason why Yuta wanted to volunteer there in the first place for his grad program, to try and help people like Doyoung. 

Doyoung barely shook his head. “I didn’t ask for it. You…people act like you care and want everyone to work together, but really, all this place is,” he also gestured to the room, “is a prison. I’m a prisoner. And no amount of these “sessions” will change that.” 

Doyoung was right, and Doyoung knew he was right, and there was nothing Yuta could say to deny it. Instead of a response, there was a moment of silence and Yuta just shook his head and began gathering his things. “Could you stop it with the whole depraved, depressed soul shtick? You and I both know you can technically leave whenever you want. This is getting kind of old and cliché.” It was time to end this now. This was heading down a path Yuta didn’t want to go down, and he knew there nothing else that was good that could come out of the interview session.

Doyoung grinned a large toothy grin, clearly happy that he was able to ruffle Yuta’s feathers. “What can I say? I’m old and cliché.” 

“Yeah, yeah…you and every other vampire on this planet” Yuta placed his things in his bag and slung it over his shoulder. “I thought we were done with this kind of stereotyped shit after the outrage caused by “Twilight.” Anyways, I think we’re done here for today.” 

Doyoung stared ahead with confusion in his eyes. “What’s Twilight?” He mumbled quietly. 

Yuta scoffed as he walked to the door that separated Doyoung’s room from the rest of the facility and stopped, his hand on the handle. “You know, we pointed out some of our differences today, but we never considered how we were similar.” 

“I thought we did, we both agreed you’re special.”

“I thought we agreed that you’re special.” 

“Well then, that’s something we have in common. We’re both special.”

Yuta laughed, throwing his head back as he turned back to Doyoung. “You know, you’re a conundrum. With every session, I feel like I take one step forward and three steps back, learning a little more and knowing a lot less.” 

Doyoung smiled at that. “Goodnight Yuta. Don’t let the monster under the bed scare you.” 

Yuta opened the door and stepped out into the hall. “If the monster under the bed has your face, I don’t think it can.” With that, he closed the door and walked down the hallway that led to the main lobby. He definitely didn’t think about why he said that as he walked out of the facility, either. He was going to have to confront this soon, but tonight didn’t seem like a good time, and neither did next week or next year. He was really fucked, wasn’t he?

Doyoung remained sitting, still facing the wall with that little, amused smile. He didn’t miss Yuta’s quip about his face. He was attractive, he couldn't deny that. At least he assumed he was, not that he could really check. Yuta wasn't horrible looking either. His face was actually a little pleasant if one could get past the fact that he was a bottle blond. 

He thought about what they went over just now and sighed. “Maybe you don’t pretend this is all your imagination, Yuta. Maybe you really do think the relationship between humans and vampires can change.” His smile dropped and he tensed, his expression betraying the exhaustion he never allowed anyone to see, not even Yuta. “I hope you’re right. And I also hope you know you’re special, just a little bit.”


End file.
